Falling for Pranks
by Just an Illusen
Summary: This is a fic I am writing with a friend. Best friends who fall in love. Read to find out more.


Author's Note:  
  
I Love Sirius Black says:  
  
Hello peoples! It is me again, but this time I am writing a fic with my best friend!!!  
  
just an illusen says:  
  
This is my first fan fic, and the first that i wrote with my friend (aka I Love Sirius Black)  
  
I Love Sirius Black says:  
  
She has never done this before and we are using msn messenger to do this as we are a million miles apart  
  
I Love Sirius Black says:  
  
-cries-  
  
just an illusen says:  
  
Don't cry.  
  
I Love Sirius Black says:  
  
lol  
  
just an illusen says:  
  
We're not that far, just about a days drive away.  
  
I Love Sirius Black says:  
  
I know, but we still don't see each other, and soon, we will be a million miles apart since you have to move to Germany -cries again-  
  
I Love Sirius Black says:  
  
The first chappie-ter (credit to you, yes you, you know who you are) was written mostly by my friend but edited by me and a few things changed by me. We will be switching back and forth writing every other chapter or something right, dear friend?  
  
just an illusen says:  
  
Yes. Anyway, first fan fic for me, and the first and hopefully NOT the last I'll be writing with her.  
  
I Love Sirius Black says:  
  
Yays!!! -smiles!-  
  
I Love Sirius Black says:  
  
Okays, anyway, we will be posting this on both of our ff.net accounts shortly, but mine first and then I'll email the finished product to her for her to post. So you never know who will update it first so keep an eye out!  
  
just an illusen says:  
  
She'll update it first. I hate spelling.  
  
I Love Sirius Black says:  
  
I'll fix spelling and grammatical errors I suppose?  
  
just an illusen says:  
  
Yep, that's the way i would see it.  
  
I Love Sirius Black says:  
  
Okay  
  
just an illusen says:  
  
Hope, u enjoy the fan fic! and keep checking up on the story, it's going to get good!  
  
I Love Sirius Black says:  
  
Disclaimer time! Woohoo!  
  
I Love Sirius Black says:  
  
I own Rose Lextriv  
  
just an illusen says:  
  
And I own Alana Goheart  
  
I Love Sirius Black says:  
  
But we don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in Harry Potter, JK Rowling does (Damn, I still don't own Sirius, Remus and James) So don't sue us cause we told you we don't own them!  
  
just an illusen says:  
  
Yah! what she said!  
  
I Love Sirius Black says:  
  
But don't steal Rose or Alana or my evil psychopathic self (if you've read Interviews with Harry Potter Characters you have met her) will send the goons to get you! Mwahahahaha!  
  
just an illusen says:  
  
Uhh, I don't know about that, I don't have any goons.  
  
I Love Sirius Black says:  
  
The SRotU has plenty to spare!  
  
I Love Sirius Black says:  
  
Hey, just an illusion, do you think there is any possibility JK Rowling would sell me Sirius, James and Remus  
  
just an illusen says:  
  
No. Fat chance  
  
I Love Sirius Black says:  
  
Damn. I'll never own them  
  
just an illusen says:  
  
Ur right.  
  
SRotU says:  
  
Would you like to borrow some goons?  
  
I Love Sirius Black says:  
  
Go away, I didn't ask for you, Miss SRotU  
  
just an illusen says:  
  
sure, how about 12-50 goons please  
  
I Love Sirius Black says:  
  
Oh, well. I'll own Sirius, Remus and James someday. -stares longingly into space-  
  
just an illusen says:  
  
oh boy, here we go again.  
  
I Love Sirius Black says:  
  
lol. You don't want me to own them?  
  
I Love Sirius Black says:  
  
Oh, and the goons are on their way  
  
just an illusen says:  
  
Good, how many did you send?  
  
I Love Sirius Black says:  
  
I dunno. Miss SRotU won't tell me cause I kicked her off  
  
I Love Sirius Black says:  
  
Should we let the people read our fic now? Or bore them to death some more Mwahahaha!!  
  
just an illusen says:  
  
Ya think?  
  
I Love Sirius Black says:  
  
lol. Here is the fic! Don't forget to review!  
  
Chapter 1: Major Brain Freeze  
  
Down in the busy streets of Diagon Ally, sat two girls near the ice cream parlor. One had brownish-red shoulder length hair with a wave to it near the end. She had dark rosy red eyes, probably changed by a spell. She wore a forest green blouse, and khaki flared pants that where rolled up so they wouldn't touch the ground. The other girl had long, dark black hair that she had dyed that came halfway down her back, she had emerald eyes, and wore black lipstick. She had on black leather pants and a dark red tank top with a black, short sleeved see through over shirt.  
  
"Going for the vampire look, are we?" The girl with the green blouse asked the one wearing mostly black.  
  
"Hey Alana. You like it do you? Yes, thought I'd try it. What do you still need for school?" She replied to her friend.  
  
(A/N: This next part was alternated between us, with large segments mine! Yay! Sorry, just an illusen, couldn't resist.)  
  
Rosellin Lextriv and Alana Goheart had been best friends since their parents had put them in a daycare center while they went to work, which had been when they were four. For a while, that had been the only time they saw each other since Alana's family had muggles, squibs and witches and wizards in it, and Rose's was a pureblood family that didn't like any muggle relations, much like the Malfoys. Rose was the first in the "proper" part of the Lextriv relations to be placed in Gryffindor, so she was now considered to be "improper" and her mother once said she was no longer her child.  
  
When Rose and Alana started Hogwarts, they were inseparable since they were in the same house. And when Rose turned 14, she started talking her mother into letting her stay with Alana in the summer. Her mother agreed, because the family didn't need a "mudblood loving fool" in the house when purebloods came to the house. Alana and Rose were delighted.  
  
During the summer when Rose came, they spent the night in the tree house in Alana's back yard, which was enchanted and larger than it looked and also had a bathroom.  
  
Now, they were about to start their final year at Hogwarts. This was fine with Rose because she could get away from her family for good.  
  
For Alana, it was a different story. She had a big family and was one out of five children. But only three of them a witch or wizard: her dad, her, and her baby sister Lisa. Her mother was a muggle and they didn't know if the other children were squibs or muggles, but it didn't matter. This was the final year at Hogwarts. And she didn't know what to do after this year was over. She wanted to stay in the magic world but also wanted to be with her brothers and sisters in the muggle world also. Rose had suggested once that they start their own shop, but they were still contemplating the idea.  
  
Alana and Rose had one person they loved to bother more than anyone else: Rose's twin Slytherin brother Rex. But they liked to call him Rats or Hex  
  
The girls were a year above Harry Potter.  
  
(A/N: End conjoined part)  
  
"Well, I still need quills, parchment, and I still need to pick up my books." Alana said taking a huge bite out of her ice cream "What about you, Rosellin?"  
  
"Don't you dare call me Rosellin! You know I prefer Rose. Anyhow, same as you.... And I also want to pick up some dungbombs for my brother." Rose said smiling evilly.  
  
Alana spit out her ice cream, the talk of dungbombs on rose's brother would be hilarious!  
  
"Oh, my god. You're going to do that to him!" she said taking a napkin out to clean up the now melting ice cream giggling.  
  
"Yep." Rose said, both of them going in to a fit of giggles.  
  
"Well, lets get those last. I would hate to drag a bag of dungbombs into a book store, and let innocent people suffer for your brother's mistake." Alana said putting the napkin down to finish her ice cream.  
  
"Well, I s'pose your right." Rose said "But you know, the older the dungbombs the better the explosion!"  
  
Alana just stared at her best friend with an "I-don't-know-you-kind-of- smile" and thinking what ever her brother did to deserve this was pretty bad.  
  
"Okay I'm done Alana, let's go get the school stuff and then the dungbombs." she said giggling.  
  
"But I'm not done yet!" Alana cried. "I have a major brain freeze!" she said as she just swallowed a big piece of ice cream.  
  
"Alana! What's with the brain freezes! You get them every time we eat ice cream!" Rose said taking out her wand and pointing it to Alana with a flick, "Is it gone yet?"  
  
"Yah, you're getting to be a pro at getting rid of brain freezes Rose." Alana said now taking out her wand and waving it over her ice cream cup making it disappear.  
  
"Well you get it every time; you need to stop taking bites that big. They're bigger than your head!" Rose said sarcastically with an eye role.  
  
"Oh come on! Stop bagging down on me! You have plenty of flaws too, ya know." Alana said getting up out of the chair.  
  
"What are you talking about?!" Rose cried quickly checking herself over to look for flaws.  
  
"I rest my case." Alana said walking towards the bookstore with her friend following.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
just an illusen says:  
  
Hey, thanks for reading. hope you enjoyed it just as much as we enjoyed writing it. send both of us a review, that would help a lot!! Just say something that can help us out, not put us down, got it? okay. smiles  
  
I Love Sirius Black says:  
  
Yes, review!!! And if you just review on one of our accounts, we suppose we can email each other the review right?  
  
just an illusen says:  
  
That would work just fine too.  
  
I Love Sirius Black says:  
  
But just review peoples!!! And we will reply in our next chappie-ter!  
  
just an illusen says:  
  
The more reviews we get, the faster well put the next chappie up!  
  
I Love Sirius Black says:  
  
Yep!  
  
just an illusen says:  
  
So hurry and get those reviews over here fast! WHOO HOO!  
  
I Love Sirius Black says:  
  
Yays!! 


End file.
